Dead Heat Summer Race! Re-run/Challenge Quest/Challenge Part I
A Planitia= 12,283 HP |en12 = Mohican; Lvl 62 12,099 HP |en13 = Monster Machine; Lvl 55 30,262 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Monster Machine; Lvl 64 16,534 HP |en22 = Mohican; Lvl 65 16,447 HP |en23 = Wild Horse; Lvl 45 41,269 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Mohican; Lvl 65 18,978 HP |en32 = Monster Machine; Lvl 66 20,020 HP |en33 = Mohican; Lvl 65 18,978 HP |en34 = Wild Horse; Lvl 48 30,063 HP |en35 = Mohican; Lvl 65 18,978 HP |en36 = Monster Machine; Lvl 69 22,242 HP |en37 = Mohican; Lvl 65 18,978 HP |en38 = Atalanta; Lvl 84 140,400 HP Lvl 85 151,064 HP Lvl 87 174,575 HP |en39 = Wild Horse; Lvl 50 32,069 HP |battle4 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b4fatalbattle = y |en41 = Mohican; Lvl 65 18,978 HP |dropicons = }} * : ** Uses [[Calydonian Hunt|Calydonian Hunt A']]: Gains 1-turn dodge and charges 1 NP bar. ** Uses 明日への希望：Gains Sure-Hit buff and reduced critical damage debuff. * : ** Effects from '明日への希望 are removed. ** Uses [[Calydonian Hunt|Calydonian Hunt A]]: Gains 1-turn dodge and charges 1 NP bar. ** Uses 明日への願い：Gains Pierce Invincibility buff and reduced critical damage debuff. * Stunning Atalanta before depleting each of her HP layers does not stop her from using the above Skills; she will always attempt to use them on the first turn she can take actions / attack. * Atalanta seems to give priority to attacking Mashu and Merlin (may also include other Casters) over other Servants. }} |-| B Paterae= 17,540 HP |en12 = Ash Golem; Lvl 58 17,545 HP |en13 = Magma Fire; Lvl 50 26,018 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Ash Golem; Lvl 57 28,742 HP |en22 = Lava Golem; Lvl 56 28,251 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |en31 = Boudica; Lvl 86 86,745 HP Lvl 89 98,070 HP Lvl 90 100,240 HP |en32 = Lava Golem; Lvl 58 29,818 HP |en33 = Magma Fire; Lvl 51 43,678 HP |en34 = Ash Golem; Lvl 59 30,319 HP |en35 = Lava Golem; Lvl 58 29,818 HP |dropicons = }} *At the start of the player's turn, all Servants in the front row will suffer 300 points of field damage. Servants with 300 or less HP will be defeated normally. * : Gains full NP charge. * : Unremovable defence up. }} |-| P Fossa= 20,983 HP |en12 = Lovely Crab; Lvl 63 20,353 HP |en13 = Wonder Leader; Lvl 65 27,200 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Fancy Crab; Lvl 43 21,816 HP |en22 = Elegant Sphinx; Lvl 45 90,054 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Wonder Girl; Lvl 65 33,572 HP |en32 = Wonder Leader; Lvl 65 43,520 HP |en33 = Queen Proud of Her Abs; Lvl 45 150,169 HP Lvl 49 163,584 HP Lvl 50 180,102 HP |en34 = Lovely Crab; Lvl 45 52,145 HP |dropicons = }} *At the start of battle, all front line Servants gain increased Arts performance. * : Queen Proud of Her Abs buffs herself with critical chance up (1 turn) and debuffs herself with defense down. (3 turns) * : Queen Proud of Her Abs buffs herself with attack up (3 turns) and debuffs herself with defense down. (3 turns) }} |-| A Chasma= 24,629 HP |en12 = Orion!; Lvl 58 23,594 HP |en13 = Three Star Dragon Orion; Lvl 50 45,274 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Orion!; Lvl 59 23,995 HP |en22 = Three Star Dragon Orion; Lvl 53 48,058 HP |en23 = Three Star Dragon Orion; Lvl 51 46,262 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Orion?; Lvl 35 84,137 HP |en32 = Artemis; Lvl 75 136,024 HP Lvl 77 146,590 HP Lvl 80 160,351 HP |en33 = Orion?; Lvl 35 84,137 HP |dropicons = }} * All enemies in this quest has Greek Mythological Male trait. * : Gain 10,000 HP for 4 turns. Gain critical down for 4 turns * : Gain NP damage up for 4 turns. Gain critical down for 4 turns. }} |-| Great Bridge= 214,660 HP |en12 = Mordred; Lvl 73 206,160 HP |en13 = Tamamo-chan summer; Lvl 75 259,240 HP |en14 = Marie Antoinette; Lvl 78 275,500 HP |en15 = Anne Bonny; Lvl 82 294,050 HP |en16 = Martha; Lvl 83 208,782 HP |en17 = Artoria Pendragon; Lvl 85 346,125 HP |en18 = Scathach; Lvl 87 275,839 HP |dropicons = }} }} Category:Challenge Quest Category:Seasonal Event